


The Many Surprises of Mr. Stiles Stilinski

by neapeaikea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Time, Hook-Up, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neapeaikea/pseuds/neapeaikea
Summary: Stiles thinks he's lucked out when his first time with a guy is with Derek. Turns out nothing is quite that easy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 265





	The Many Surprises of Mr. Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> A fun and quick little story about Stiles being eager about sex and Derek being along for the ride, more or less. I just really liked the idea of Derek figuring out Stiles is a virgin mid-coitus and trying to make his first time something special, and Stiles not agreeing with that idea at all. I think while reading this, it's good to remember these are two guys in their twenties, so their attitude towards sex isn't going to be the most romantic. But hopefully it's hot and fun! 
> 
> Feedback is lovingly drooled on!

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” Derek said, mid-thrust.

“I didn’t think it was the time nor the place.” Stiles gritted out, fingers cramped around a pillow as he fought against the pain emanating from his ass.

“Are you kidding?” Derek paused, dick half inside Stiles. “Most guys get off on fucking a virgin.”

“Like you don’t?” Stiles asked, a little angry. What little alcohol he’d had was gone in favor of adrenaline, excitement and nerves. Unfortunately, that left little room for being turned on. The dull ache in his lower abdomen didn’t help either.

“I didn’t say that.” Derek put his hands on Stiles’ back, rubbing up and down. His hands were soon followed by his lips, dotting little kisses across flushed skin. “But if I’d known, I would’ve done this right.”

Stiles’ shivered as Derek’s stubble scratched against his back. He was bent over his bed, Derek standing behind him. They’d been on the bed at first, making out and jerking off, but when they’d moved on to Derek’s dick in Stiles’ ass, it was Derek that had changed their positions when he’d realized Stiles wasn’t hard at all. It had taken Derek a little more time, and a lot of really thorough hip thrusts that made Stiles wonder why anal sex was a thing at all, before he’d caught up with why Stiles wasn’t hard.

It wasn’t like Stiles had lied to him, or gotten him here under false pretenses. Stiles was finally at college, finally somewhere where he could explore his sexuality without everyone he knew meddling in his business, and having sex with a guy had been just as much on the to-do list as acing his criminology class. He’d figured picking a guy up and spending time naked with said guy would be an easy and fun way to lose his anal virginity. He hadn’t reckoned with it hurting as much as it was, even with all the research he’d done, which included trying some dildo action on himself. The thing of it was, that he’d gotten it into his head that it was better to just do it, so he could stop wondering and fantasizing about it, and well, maybe he hadn’t been too concerned with the prep when Derek had started rubbing his dick against Stiles’ hip a while ago.

His excitement at finally getting fucked had only lasted a few minutes, then he’d realized just how tight his channel was, and how big Derek’s dick was. He hadn’t wanted to completely embarrass himself, and figured it would get better. But his body, most notably his dick, had not been on board with that idea. Despite his best efforts to hide his predicament, Derek had gone from hot moans and eager kisses to hesitant pushes and asking if Stiles was alright.

For the past ten minutes they’d been locked in some weird verbal sparring match while still fucking, Derek trying to slow down and be all gentle, while Stiles wanted him to keep going fast and hard.

“I want to be fucked.” Stiles complained, moving backwards on Derek’s dick, but hissing instantly from the tiny shot of pain that travelled up his spine.

Derek put a warm hand on Stiles’ ass, rubbing gently. “And I want to fuck you, but I also want you to enjoy yourself, and you’re not.”

“I am!” Stiles huffed, glaring over his shoulder. He reached for his slack dick and started jerking it, “See?”

Derek’s eyes were dark but Stiles could almost tell that it wasn’t only from lust, there was frustration in there too. He must’ve made some sort of impression, because Derek just shook his head, muttered something under his breath, then started fucking Stiles again. His movement wasn’t as enthusiastic as it had been at first, but it wasn’t slow or gentle either, so no matter what Derek thought with his brain, it wasn’t enough to completely override his dick’s wishes.

It got better, marginally. Mixed in with the ache were small bursts of pleasure, and Derek did something wonderful with a snap of his hips as he held Stiles’ ass in place, making Stiles moan. Derek kept touching Stiles’ with his hands, and it was like his touch was drawing some of the pain away from Stiles. The small grunts of pain Stiles hadn’t been able to hold back virtually disappeared, his dick quickly thickening in his hands as he stroked himself.

Despite it getting better, and Derek sneaking in some long, slow strokes that really curled Stiles’ toes, Stiles was far away from his own orgasm when Derek came. Derek stuttered deep inside of Stiles, fingers gripping Stiles’ sides tight as he climaxed. Stiles was resting on his lower arms, his legs strained as Derek pushed him awkwardly onto the bed instead of bending over it. He noted that he couldn’t really feel Derek’s orgasm at all inside of him, despite what he’d read and seen online, and that the biggest tell was Derek stilling and groaning low.

Stiles was starting to wonder how long he was supposed to wait before making his own need known when Derek pulled out.

“Ow!” Stiles exclaimed, biting his lip instantly in regret. He shouldn’t give Derek more reason to berate him for keeping quiet about his lack of experience.

“Fuck, sorry.” Derek said, placing a hand gently on Stiles’ hip, “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Don’t worry. I did good, huh?” Stiles tried to keep his sudden insecurity out of his voice.

Stiles was not ready for being suddenly spun around, landing on his back in the middle of his hard mattress, and Derek pouncing on him. Derek kissed him long and hard, a lazy tongue demanding entry to Stiles’ mouth. It was answer enough.

Losing himself in the kiss and Derek’s pleasantly relaxed mood, Stiles barely noticed when Derek started pumping his dick. One moment he was chasing Derek’s tongue, the next he was gasping for air and moaning wantonly as Derek stroked him expertly. Derek’s hand was warm and confident, applying the perfect amount of pressure on Stiles’ dick. He cupped Stiles’ balls with his other hand, still somehow coordinated enough to pepper Stiles’ collarbone with kisses and licks.

“Oh fuck, Derek, you’re…” Stiles breathed out.

“Yeah, come on, do it, come on.” Derek whispered hoarsely into Stiles’ ear, something that really shouldn’t be as hot as it was.

A couple of minutes of touching and nonsensical mutterings was all it took for Stiles to come, coating Derek’s hand with jizz. Derek didn’t seem to mind, praising Stiles for a job well done and smiling his way into another bout of kissing.

Stiles really liked the smiley kisses. Maybe even more than the fucking.

**

“You wanna stay?” Stiles asked, watching Derek come back from the bathroom. Derek was fucking gorgeous, and still naked. He couldn’t believe he’d managed to pick up someone quite so hot for his first attempt with a guy. He couldn’t remember ever picking up a girl that hot either, for that matter.

“It’s 3 am.” Derek said, giving him a look. “Unless you’re gonna throw me out, then yeah, obviously.”

Stiles didn’t think there was anything obvious about it, but he nodded and got up, meaning to head to the bathroom. He hissed and strained awkwardly the moment he stood up, the dull ache in his ass back in full effect.

Derek frowned at him, “You okay? Does it hurt?”

Stiles glared, “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Derek looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end simply nodded, and lied down on Stiles’ bed, not bothering to put any clothes on. Despite everything that had happened in the last hour, Stiles found Derek’s self-assured nudity incredibly sexy which he figured meant he might want more anal sex in the future. Stiles was a healthy young man, a sexual appetite was only to be expected. He walked as normally as possible to the tiny bathroom in one-room apartment, aware of Derek’s eyes on him. Eyes that now held a hint of amusement along with the concern he’d voiced.

When Stiles made it to the bathroom, he turned to close the door. He exclaimed in pain when his lower body wasn’t ready for the twist, and had to glare when he saw Derek grinning at him broadly.

“Oh, fuck you.” Stiles muttered. Derek actually huffed out a laugh.

Stiles gingerly cleaned himself with a damp towel, taking care of both his dick and his ass. It was kind of embarrassing, touching himself back there and realizing another man had not only seen his asshole, but put his dick inside of it. But Derek had seemed to like it, so Stiles figured he shouldn’t be too embarrassed. He spotted the discarded condom Derek had used in the trash, jizz safely inside of it, and that made the embarrassment recede even more, giving way to pride and a little confusion. He wasn’t sure what to make of his first time with a guy. He yawned, deciding to sleep on the matter.

Derek was still awake when Stiles walked back out, though he’d turned off the ceiling light. It was always awkward being naked with someone else outside of sex, but since Derek hadn’t dressed, Stiles didn’t want to neither. He carefully sat down on the bed, trying to hide his physical discomfort. He wasn’t sure how to position himself, but Derek made the choice for him by shuffling a little closer and putting a hand on his arm.

“Just sleep, Stiles.”

He didn’t know how to explain that stopping his brain was impossible, but for once he didn’t have to, falling asleep within minutes with Derek a steady presence beside him.

**

“I think it’s something you tell someone. One-night-stands can be miserable, it’d suck if that happened for your first time. You’re lucky you ended up with me.” Derek said.

Stiles snorted, “Someone thinks highly of themselves. Anyway, the point is, I wanted it to be a one-nighter, and not have to wait to ‘find the right one’ or be dating someone for a month or whatever.”

“You’re gonna make someone so happy one day.” Derek snarked.

Stiles shoved at Derek’s shoulder, “Hey, is that any way to speak to the guy who gave you his virginity _and_ a breakfast burrito?”

“I suppose the burrito is pretty good, for a frozen one you microwaved.”

Stiles nodded, then went over what Derek had said and stared at him with an open mouth. Derek smirked, taking another bite of said burrito.

“Someone’s a real comedian.” Stiles muttered darkly, shifting. He regretted it immediately, his ass smarting a little.

“You sure you’re okay?” Derek asked, back to being concerned.

“Yeah. I knew it was gonna hurt a little.”

“Back to my point of telling me so that I would’ve gone easier on you.”

“Ugh.”

Thankfully, Stiles managed to change the subject and for the next half hour he got to know a little bit more about Derek than only his name, like the fact that he’d just started his post-grad studies in the psychology department. Admittedly, Stiles shared more about himself, as he was given to rambling and oversharing, but it wasn’t like Derek was stopping him.

All in all, it was a pleasant morning, and when Derek left, Stiles felt like losing his anal virginity had ended up being a success.

**

Stiles went back to the same club two weeks later. When Jack, whom he was getting to know after being paired up together in Queer History class, wondered if Stiles wanted to join him and a few others at the Straight & Narrow club that night, Stiles took him up on the offer.

He’d been sore for a few days after his time with Derek, which had alarmed him a little since he hadn’t been ready to feel it for that long afterwards. But it had passed and he’d made sure to clean carefully and take care of himself to help things along. He’d thought about his night with Derek a lot in the past weeks, remembering both nice things and embarrassing things. School had been a distraction at times, but he’d soon started thinking about getting laid again, if it would be better the second time around, if he would find it easier and a hundred other things. 

The club wasn’t exactly packed, but it was busy, meaning they spent the first half hour putting away their coats, getting drinks and finding Jack’s friends. The dancefloor was getting going, and Stiles happily joined in, not caring about what bad a dancer he was.

With his first drink gone, Stiles headed back to the bar, letting his eyes travel over the many men, and few women, that were in the crowd that night. He saw a lot of guys that were cute or hot, but it wasn’t until he saw a familiar stubble that he felt a quick stab of lust run through him. Derek was talking to a tall, very pale guy who was wearing a scarf indoors. Stiles took a moment to admire Derek from a far, though most of the gorgeous skin Stiles had seen last time was regrettably covered by a dark, long-sleeved tee and a pair of jeans. His hair was longer than Stiles remembered, and he looked taller too. Stiles couldn’t remember what Derek had been wearing last time they met, but if it was anything like tonight, then no wonder Stiles had been interested in him.

He waffled about approaching him, not wanting to seem clingy or desperate, but at the same time happy to see Derek again and just a little bit curious if he remembered Stiles. The choice was taken away from him when Derek’s companion caught Stiles’ look, and said something to Derek, making him turn to meet Stiles’ gaze. They were too far away for Stiles to catch any real reaction on Derek’s face, but at least he didn’t seem angry or indifferent. Stiles’ hesitance was still firmly in place when Derek started walking over.

Resorting to his standard tactic of humor when faced with an uncertain situation, Stiles waited until Derek was closer to waggle his eyebrows.

“Hey! Derek! Come here often?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “I should stop, now that they’re letting just anyone in.”

“Ha ha.” Stiles nodded towards Derek’s company, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You didn’t.” Derek said, unforthcoming about the guy’s identity and importance.

Stiles pressed on despite the short answer, feeling awkward since he had no clue what he was supposed to do here. “Uh, it’s good to see you again. You having a good night?”

“Yeah.” Derek glanced at the dancefloor before focusing back on Stiles, “You here to score?”

Stiles thought about being cool, but figured he’d already had his moment with Derek and seeing as Derek knew that Stiles was on somewhat of a mission to gain more sexual experience, there really was no point in lying. “Honestly, yeah. Figured it was about time.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Does that mean you haven’t since we…?”

Stiles flushed, “No, I haven’t. You?”

Derek shrugged, whatever that meant.

“Right…” Stiles rubbed his neck, appalled to find it sweaty already from the small amount of dancing he’d already partaken in. It reminded him of why he’d left the dancefloor. “Well, I’m not gonna keep you, I was just gonna get a drink and head back out there. It was good to see you, dude. Catch you later!”

Stiles wouldn’t classify what he did as running away, but it was close to it. He just sorta panicked, being struck in the face with Derek’s hotness, his intense eyes and the memory of those hands on his body. Stiles was definitely feeling hornier than earlier and passed most of the time waiting for the bartender by checking people out. Derek had disappeared, and Stiles didn’t know how to feel about that. Maybe he did harbor some secret fantasy where Derek would want a second round with him, had gone to the club to find Stiles again. But even if he did have that fantasy, he knew that his time with Derek had been a one-nighter, he’d even said as much to Derek’s face.

“Ugh,” Stiles berated himself for thinking too much about some random guy, deciding to not care about men for at least half an hour. He was gonna dance, drink and have fun with his new friends instead.

Not caring about men in favor of simply dancing, was the very thing Stiles needed. He danced by himself, in a group with the others, and yeah, he ended up dancing with a guy or two but only in passing when a particular song had a fitting beat or chorus that had to be shared with another person.

It was probably an hour later that Stiles found himself towards the back of the dancefloor, another drink inside of him and his body moving to the beat of its own accord. The music was a mix of house tracks and pop hits, blending together for maximum effect. It meant the dancefloor was heaving and crammed. People moved back and forth as they danced, and just like Stiles knocked into some people with his uncoordinated elbows, he got knocked into as well.

He was dancing with a tall guy with a Hispanic appearance, the guy taking his hand every so often, when he felt hands on his back from behind. Not too sure he liked being interrupted, he turned around to tell the person to fuck off. He froze for a second when he saw that it was Derek. Derek’s eyes were dark and hooded, almost dangerous as they focused solely on Stiles’ face. He licked his lips and pulled Stiles closer.

Stiles completely forgot the guy he’d been dancing with and let Derek take the lead. They weren’t exactly dancing, but they weren’t not either. Derek swayed them from side to side, and Stiles let his hands roam over Derek’s chest as much as he waved them in the air to the beat.

He hadn’t thought Derek would be genuinely interested in a second go. Neither had even broached the subject of staying in touch after last time. But the way Derek was keeping him close, and wouldn’t let the people bumping into them distract his focus away from Stiles, it might be that Derek was knocking Stiles’ assumptions away.

It was Derek that kissed Stiles first, but it was Stiles that led Derek away from the dancefloor, the two of them making out against a wall for a while, with some groping thrown in for the fun of it. Derek paid attention to Stiles’ neck, letting Stiles catch his breath for a moment. Stiles had his hands inside of Derek’s shirt, the sensory overload making Stiles’ dick harden.

“You, uh… Are we…?” Stiles trailed off.

Derek rubbed his cheek against Stiles’ neck one last time, then pulled back, “If you’re up for it.”

Stiles swallowed, he was definitely up for it, in more ways than one. “Really? You wanna come home with me again?”

“Don’t sound so shocked.” Derek leaned in, pressing a dry kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “I thought we had a good time. I can make it even better for you this time. Make sure you actually enjoy yourself.”

Derek’s husky voice made Stiles nearly shiver and he had to take a deep breath to stop himself from jumping Derek then and there. Stiles tightened his hold on Derek’s sides. “My place?”

“Yeah. Let’s go, the noise in here is hell.”

**

“Are you kidding me right now? You take me home, and you’re not even gonna fuck me?”

Derek snatched Stiles’ wrist from where it was waving in the air, “Not with my dick, no. There are other ways of having sex.”

Stiles glared, “But you know I wanna get used to having a dick up my ass.”

“Just fingers will go a long, long way to that.”

“I’ve fingered myself.” Stiles pointed out.

“Sure.” Derek pulled on Stiles’ wrist, and Stiles came closer willingly. He trailed his other hand down Stiles’ back, not stopping when he reached his ass. “But with the angle, you didn’t get far, did you? You have no idea what it’ll feel like with someone else’s fingers.”

Stiles pursed his lips, settling back down on top of Derek. “I guess you do have a point there. Okay, show me.”

Derek grinned almost ferally, and threw Stiles to the side before pouncing on him. Stiles’ bed was really not wide enough for two men their size, but luckily they wanted to spend most of their time practically on top of each other. There was still a lot of awkward shuffling around and weirdly bent limbs as Derek made his way down Stiles’ chest.

Sucking on Stiles’ dick was clearly something Derek was into, or maybe he was simply better at it than those that had done it in the past. Stiles had trouble keeping his hips from bucking, and his mouth from letting out satisfied groans. Derek wasn’t doing anything to stop him from either action, bobbing his head up and down Stiles’ length, taking his cues from Stiles’ responses. He didn’t seem to need air, barely letting the cock out of his mouth for long minutes.

“Fuck, dude, if you’re gonna do something with my ass, do it before I come.” Stiles panted.

Derek pulled off with a loud pop. “Lube?”

“Uh, yeah.” Stiles turned clumsily, his erection bopping against his stomach as he reached for the lube inside the drawer of his nightstand.

He was suddenly aware, yet again, of how little experience with men he had, and how Derek obviously had a lot more. It was kind of embarrassing, but he tried to push that to the side. Derek had been the one to come on to him at the club this time, so he must like Stiles for something. If it was just sex with a virgin that was appealing, Stiles had still lucked out with how caring and friendly Derek was about giving him the experience he sorely needed.

“Stay on your stomach.” Derek said when Stiles handed him the lube.

Stiles’ erection didn’t appreciate being squashed into the mattress, but he knew it would be easier that way, so Stiles followed the direction.

What followed was ten of the strangest and best minutes of Stiles’ life. Derek started slow and as gently as possible, rubbing his thumb over Stiles’ hole and massaging his ass cheek. Stiles concentrated on the sensations and not the fact that a really hot guy was staring at the most intimate part of his body. He hoped he didn’t have any zits on his ass, but then Derek started actually pushing his finger inside and most coherent thoughts left Stiles’ mind.

One careful finger became two prodding fingers, became three overwhelming, almost intrusive fingers that had Stiles swing from pleasure to pain like the last time they’d fucked. But this time Derek was much more attentive, caressing Stiles at times, letting him catch his breath, and murmuring nonsense that Stiles barely took in.

“You okay?” Derek asked, slipping his fingers out so that he could lean forward and kiss Stiles’ neck.

“Yeah. Wanna get off.”

Derek smiled against Stiles’ skin. “Turn over.”

Stiles let Derek help him onto his back, legs only getting slightly tangled in the sheets. His dick had softened some, but it was still sticking up towards his stomach. Derek graced him with a proper kiss, taking his time in making Stiles senseless, before yet again slipping Stiles’ dick inside his mouth.

Being fingered while receiving a blowjob was amazing and terrifying. Stiles didn’t know whether to buck up or down and was scared to blow his load without any warning. The buzzing of excitement that started in his stomach, travelled further and further until it was all-encompassing thing that Stiles had no control over. He cursed and praised Derek’s name, not that he had any idea what he was saying.

Stiles’ ass clenched around Derek’s digits as his orgasm built up, which Derek must’ve noticed because he stopped moving them in and out and just kept them in place, almost rolling them as he sucked down on Stiles’ dick.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Stiles panted.

“Come on, do it.” Derek said, voice shot to pieces from having Stiles’ dick far down his throat.

Derek made one last stab with his fingers, pulling them out quickly when Stiles exclaimed in response, surprised and overcome as his orgasm finally hit. He shot long strings of jizz, most of it sliding down his dick. He felt Derek’s hand touch his balls, but it was too much and Stiles grunted a protest. Derek quickly moved away, though Stiles could still feel him against his side.

By the time Stiles was coming down from his high, probably just a minute later though it could’ve been an hour, he turned his head and saw Derek grinning at him self-assuredly.

“Enjoy yourself?” Derek asked. His eyes widened only a fraction when Stiles reached up, pulling him for a lazy kiss. He quickly got with the program, kissing and caressing Stiles in an almost comforting manner.

“That was… intense.” Stiles said eventually. “How you coping over there?”

Derek shrugged a shoulder, “Okay. I’d ask you to jerk me off but you seem a bit tired.”

“No, no, I can do it.” Stiles protested, losing all credibility when he yawned. “I only yawned ‘cos you said I was tired, you’re playing mind games.”

Derek chuckled, “Sure.”

Repositioning himself on top of Stiles, Derek started jacking off, rubbing his dick against Stiles’ hip and stomach every so often. Stiles tried to help him out, stroking his cock a few times, rubbing over the head of it, but he was slapped away by Derek. Taking the cue but still wanting to be involved, Stiles instead grabbed at Derek’s ass, hoping he was making things just a little hotter for Derek. He also turned his head, exposing his neck. He clapped himself mentally on his back when Derek leaned in to lick a stripe up the offered body part.

Derek bit off a growl when he came, stiffening on top of Stiles. When he was done, he laid down on Stiles, which was cute for all of one minute.

“Ugh, you’re heavy, all those muscles, man…”

“You like the muscles.” Derek said, pitching his voice low. But he rolled off of Stiles, settling by his side. “Are you okay, any aches this time?”

Stiles closed his eyes to get a better feel of how his body was doing, “A little. Not worse than last time, and nothing anything really painful. Don’t worry.”

“Good. I’ll get us cleaned up.”

“Okay.” Stiles yawned again, apparently very tired now that the idea had been evilly planted in his head.

**

Stiles woke up without clothes on, but also without jizz and lube stuck to his dick and ass, so he figured Derek must’ve gotten up to clean him at some point. He glanced at Derek and saw that he was as clean down there as any guy was after a night of sex and sweating in bed next to another person. He trailed his eyes up Derek’s body, which made him both horny and self-conscious about his own body.

Derek soon woke up, and they repeated the breakfast from last time, eating microwaved store-bought breakfast burritos on Stiles’ bed. It was both nice and awkward, Stiles waiting for the other shoe to drop. He couldn’t quite understand why Derek was spending more time with him than necessary. With his rapid heartbeat, it had to be obvious Stiles was nervous, which made him ramble more than usual, and while Derek wasn’t showing any signs of irritation, Stiles knew that he could wear people down.

But by the time Derek was getting dressed, they were sharing a laugh over Derek’s t-shirt having a stain neither had noticed the previous night, and things felt good.

Overcome with a sudden delusion of grandeur, Stiles decided he could risk some pride.

“Is there any chance you’d wanna go out with me?” Stiles rushed out as Derek pulled a shoe on. “I’m fine with you being a werewolf if that’s a worry.”

Derek froze, half bent over his knee. “What.”

“Uh…. I know you’re a wolf?” Stiles’ voice raised a few octaves with every word, realizing he might have made a miscalculation.

“How.” Derek grit out, standing up very tall, in a way that almost made Stiles feel crowded even though he was on the bed and Derek was by the door several feet away.

Using his duvet cover as a poor attempt at shielding, Stiles hesitantly said, “Just, uh, things that you do? The sniffing, constantly rubbing and touching me… Typical wolf stuff. I’m pretty observant. Criminology student, you know?”

Derek looked at him long and hard, making Stiles feel under more scrutiny than he’d ever been before, which was saying something with his sheriff father. Stiles didn’t feel threatened or unsafe, just… uncomfortable and ill-at-ease. Derek hadn’t shifted at all when he spoke. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s understandable, I surprised you.” Stiles felt like adopting an assuring stance could only be good. “You’re shocked. Sorry. I guess I’m so used to it, I didn’t think. Does that mean you can’t smell any other wolves on me?”

“No!” Derek exclaimed. He sniffed the air very obviously, coming just a fraction closer.

“Right.” Stiles scratched his neck. “Uh, the reason I didn’t start college ‘til I was 21 is ‘cos we were dealing with constant interlopers to our territory?”

“ _Your_ territory? You’re not a wolf. What are you? I can’t smell anything non-human on you.”

“Nope, just a regular ol’ human, that’s me. Supposedly I’m a spark, but it’s never really gone anywhere. But Scott, our Alpha, he wants me in the pack anyway. Good idea too, since I’m the one with the brain.”

Derek shook his head, “This is too much. What else?”

“Uh… not much else? Our pack is small and we don’t really have allies. We’re all my age so figuring out college has been a hassle, ‘cos we can’t leave Beacon Hills unprotected and most of us got shitty high school grades what with all the running around at night trying to escape whatever was after us at any given moment. Plus me and my dad couldn’t really afford college ‘til I got this scholarship.”

“You have a scholarship?” Derek asked. “For fuck’s sake, stop dumping bombs on me.”

Stiles felt a tiny bit more comfortable at Derek’s exasperated comment. He shrugged, “It only covers my housing, apparently I count as a mature student so I can stay in this tiny one-room apartment and not share a dorm with all the teenagers. I still gotta pay for tuition, books, food, car, phone, everything.”

Derek nodded, as if that made sense to him.

Silence descended upon the room, as Stiles felt that he had said all that he could for the moment, and Derek was looking absently at the floor, no doubt turning everything over in his head. Stiles hid his dick as best as he could as he got out of bed and pulled new briefs from his drawer. He pulled on a t-shirt too, and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts from the floor. Turning back to Derek, he didn’t know if he was disappointed or not to find Derek not stealing a glance at him.

Stiles sighed, “So… about that date?”

Derek stared at Stiles blankly for a moment. As Stiles was really getting nervous, Derek broke into a tiny grin, “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go out with you.”

“Awesome.” Stiles grinned.

“But you have to start telling me the important things. I’m serious.”

Stiles held his hands up, “Full disclosure. Promise. Except for my real name. I won’t subject you to that.”

“Stiles isn’t your name?!” Derek exclaimed, burying his head in his hands.

“No, of course not, who’d name their kid Stiles?” Stiles asked, thinking it a perfectly reasonable question.

Derek gave in an incredulous look, “Who’d pick it for their nickname?!”

Stiles paused. “Hmm. I guess you make a fair point. I was four at the time.”

“I… Fuck it.” Derek took two quick strides over to Stiles and pulled him in, kissing him very, very thoroughly.

**

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
